My sister's husband
by scorpion22
Summary: Paige and Leo are having an affair and this takes place after Leo becomes a elder. Please enjoy M for a reason. Please review even though I own nothing.


I own nothing this is a one shot I hope you like it and review it.Chapter 1

"He's gone "whispered Paige as she stood alone on the golden gate bridge moaning the loss of her lover Leo, her sister's husband the elder. Suddenly she felt familiar arms around her and she knew they were his and looking over her shoulder she saw Leo.

"Hello Paige "breathed Leo his lips at her ear lightly kissing it as the words left his mouth.

"I had to say goodbye to you "whispered Leo suddenly orbing her into the clouds to his room up where the elders slept. They were in a room white and filled with light like heaven itself and before Paige could see anymore he had her on the bed it too was white like a cloud.

He took off her shirt as she kicked off her shoes, her breasts came into view and at the sight of them his robes were tented. With a snap of his fingers their clothes were gone and he started to kiss her thrusting inside the warmth of her pussy. Paige had one hand on his neck the other played with a breast as he fucked her making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god Paige you're so tight I love fucking you "whispered Leo as he fucked her.

"I'm going to miss you Leo "screamed Paige kissing him as if for a final goodbye.

As they kissed Paige spread herself wide for him using a finger to play with herself as he fucked her.

"Oh fuck yes "they moaned together continuing their kiss as they came together in the same instant.

"Leo "squealed Paige feeling his fingers as they teased her other puckered hole beginning to finger it so that it would be ready for his cock.

"Leo please fuck me "begged Paige throwing her head back as his cock fucked her pussy while his fingers did the same to her ass.

"Not yet baby you're not ready yet "whispered Leo as he lubricated her puckered hole for his cock.

He came inside her pussy again and to Paige it felt like hot lava was inside her stomach and as she continued to play with her sensitive bundle of nerves she came too. As she came Leo pulled out of her positioning his cock at her other entrance. Paige screamed in pleasure when he thrust his cock all the way inside her other hole clutching at him feeling as he kissed her. His tongue traced her lips as he moved inside her rocking her body with each thrust as he gained entrance to her mouth.

"Oh my fucking god Leo yes yes yes don't stop fuck me with that big huge cock "screamed Paige her legs around his waist in the same moment.

His thrusts were hard inside her and his hands continually slapped her ass from time to time and they were like animals in heat unable to stop what they were doing.

"Paige I want to come inside you "groaned Leo slapping her ass several times and hearing her breath the word yes each time he did.

"Do it again "breathed Paige moaning yes over and over as he slapped her ass again and again until it was red.

"OH god Paige you're squeezing my cock so tight I'm coming to come inside you "whispered Leo slamming inside her backdoor his balls hitting her red ass.

"Come inside me baby I want to feel you're come inside all my holes "moaned Paige nearly screaming as in the same moment three fingers filled her pussy.

Paige was still stroking her clit through all of this and finally she pinched it hard and she made herself come hard with a loud scream making Leo do the same in an instant. Suddenly his fingers left her and as quickly as he pulled out of her ass he was in her pussy again thrusting.

"Leo "purred Paige getting him on his back so that she could ride him the way she wanted. As she rode him Leo sucked her now hard puckered pink nipples wrapping his hard around the other one as he did so. Paige wanted complete control and Leo let her have it for now letting her tell him when to thrust up into her and when to switch to sucking at her other breast.

"Fuck yes "the whispered together as they came together falling on top of each other as if they were one body. Leo pulled out and Paige rolled away to his side both of them could hardly breathe. Paige looked at Leo as he stood up.

"Let me suck your cock one last time "said Paige falling to her knees in front of him grabbing his cock and taking all of him down her throat. His hands found the back of her head as she bobbed over the shaft and head sucking with a powerful force.

Leo moaned as she sucked on him feeling as her hands played with his balls and she moved her lips to suck only his head the way she knew he liked. She let him have control again gagging her as he let her have all of him down her throat. "I'm coming "moaned Leo her head in his hands as he did and Paige swallowed every drop with a lick of her lips.

"Come here "breathed Leo pulling her to her feet and into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you "whispered Paige just before his lips covered hers kissing her burning himself into her memory.

The kiss seemed to last forever as they both made it last longer and longer until they had to pull apart to breath. They looked at each other both knew they should say something, but neither knew what it was.

"Thank you Paige I'll miss you "said Leo stroking her cheek as he smiled that smile that only belonged to him at her.

" I'll miss you too we all will, but Leo anytime you want to come back your always welcome never forget that " said Paige before kissing him again putting her arms around his neck.

"Leo "said Paige suddenly she was alone again on the bride and for a minute she thought she had dreamt the whole thing.

Paige knew what had happened had actually happened and she was glad it did she would always love Leo, but she knew he would never be hers be belonged to Piper and she had learned to live with that.

"Goodbye Leo "said Paige as she continued to stand on the bridge, she didn't want to move, but finally someone orbed her to the attic in the manor against her will. When Paige went in her room there was a piece of paper on her bed, opening it she read the words inside. Inside it said please look after Piper and our new son; the note was unsigned, but Paige knew only Leo could have sent it.

"I will I promise "said Paige speaking to Leo because she knew he was watching and he was listening.

At that moment Paige heard crying and it didn't belong to the new baby. Paige found Piper in her room sitting on her bed watching the baby sleep crying her eyes out as she did so.

"Piper why are you crying what's wrong "exclaimed Paige coming to her sister's side and pulling her in for a hug. Piper sobbed unable to stop and no matter what she wouldn't say a word she would only cry and cry till she ran out of tears.

"What is it honey tell me please I hate seeing you like this "said Paige wiping away her sister's tears after she stopped crying.

"I don't know if I can do this I always planned on Leo and I raising this baby together, but I don't know if I can do this alone "cried Piper trying to get control of her, but failing.

"You won't have to honey "soothed Paige hugging her again, but tighter the note on her bed never leaving the back of her mind.

"Piper you can do this you're the toughest person I've ever met "whispered Paige still hugging her sister, but soon pulling away as her sister stopped crying cracking a smile.

" Besides Piper you're not alone you will always have Phoebe and me we'll be with you every second of the way you will always have us your sisters to back you up " said Paige as she said this the baby started to cry. The two women went over to the cradle together looking down at the crying infant.

No matter what Piper did he wouldn't stop crying and soon Piper was crying too. Soon the baby left Piper and was in Paige's arms and she tried the same things as piper with no result. Nothing worked nothing would stop the babies crying until a sudden thought entered Paige's mind and she started to sing the only song she knew.

" Hush a bye don't you cry go to sleep you little baby when you wake you will find all the pretty little horses" sang Paige and soon the baby was with Piper again and they were singing together until the baby fell asleep so they put him back in his cradle. Afterwards they just stood there looking down at the baby smiling as they looked at each other.

"Thank you Paige I'll remember that next time "said Piper yawning mid-sentence.

"Good night Piper "whispered Paige covering her sister as she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry Piper "whispered Leo from his place in the clouds he had been watching everything. He smiled at the picture he saw at his wife, his lover and his son all in one room happy.

" Thank you Paige for looking after them " said Leo watching Paige still as she entered her room as if she had heard him, but he knew she couldn't, he watched her crawl into bed going to sleep just like the rest on the manor.

" Goodbye " said Leo finally he watched them he had to watch to the pain and joy and even the demon attacks and his worst fear became that one of them would die. Over time Leo didn't want to be an elder anymore he wanted to be with his family, but he had no choice in the matter.


End file.
